A Insanidade de uma Weasley
by kktniss
Summary: Challenge - Ginny vs Cho.


CAPÍTULO UNICO – DUELOS  
>- AAAARGH, como eu odeio Draco Malfoy – Hermione disse pela milionésima vez, enquanto seguíamos no corredor em direção à sala precisa onde Harry e a AD nos esperava. – Gina, sabe, seria de grande bondade sua se concordasse comigo.<br>- Mione, você sabe que eu estou do seu lado em tudo, mas temos que admitir, você tem que deixar pra lá suas provocações. – Falei tentado me manter longe de qualquer discussão.  
>- Como sei fosse fácil, você não nasceu uma "sujeitinha de sangue-ruim" – Disse num tom triste.<br>- Hermione, que diferença faz se uma pessoa nasceu trouxa ou não? Você é tão talentosa e inteligente quanto qualquer sangue-puro dessa escola. – Falei tentando anima-la  
>- Obrigado Gina, você sempre sabe oque dizer. Agora temos que nos apressar, já estamos atrasadas para as aulas de Harry, hoje vamos duelar.<br>- Aposto que Ron não vai aparecer, depois daquele Stupefy, eu não mostraria a cara por um bom tempo. – Comecei a rir, e logo depois Hermione caiu em risos.  
>Seguimos pelas escadas até o sétimo andar de Hogwarts, onde paramos em frente a uma enorme tapeçaria, onde paramos encararmos fixamente para uma parede enorme e marrom. Era lá, lá ficava a Sala Precisa, onde Harry e o resto da Armada de Dumbledore estavam treinando feitiços defensivos e azarações.<br>- Você ou eu? – Hermione perguntou me tirando de meus pensamentos.  
>- Da última vez fui eu, então é sua vez. Não se esqueça de pensar claramente.<br>Então Hermione começou a andar em círculos durante três vezes. Logo após ela parar, um estrondo muito alto surgiu do nada, junto com uma enorme porta feita de metal e prata. A grande porta se abriu e revelou os um lugar equipado e vários alunos sendo jogados ao chão além de vários outros duelando.  
>- CUIDADO<strong>!<strong> – Gritou uma voz distante que nos alertava sobre Seamus Finnigan sendo arremessado em nossa direção. - **_Salvio Hexia!_** – Foi oque ouvimos novamente de um campo de força ser lançado em nossa direção, impedindo que Seamus nos atingisse.  
>- Dino, mais cuidando com seus feitiços. Quase atingiu Hermione e Gina. – Disse Harry Potter, o Harry Potter. Aquele que aparecia em meus mais infames devaneios.<br>- Olá meninas, estão um pouco atrasadas não acham? Oque aconteceu? – Falou ele num tom gozador enquanto se aproximava.  
>- Draco Malfoy, Harry. Foi isso oque aconteceu. – Disse Hermione com um tom de raiva na voz.<br>- Não eu não tenha me acostumado com as ofensas de Malfoy, mas aquele garoto realmente consegue ser inconveniente.  
>- Enfim, vocês atrasaram e não sobraram muitas pessoas então vai ficar... Hermione você vai duelar com Susana Bones e Gina você vai com.. . - Harry não terminou a frase, pois seus olhos se desviaram para uma aluna que acabara de chegar, Cho Chang.<br>- Perdoe minha demora Harry, Marieta me atrasou um pouco enquanto vinha pra cá. – Falou ela com sua voz tão delicada quanto uma pena enquanto se aproximava de nos.  
>- Tudo bem Cho, não se preocupe. Você vai duelar com Gina. – Ele disse tentando não gaguejar na frente dela.<br>- Então Gina, vamos começar? – Ela falou virando para mim.  
>- Claro Chang. – Falei ríspida. Eu realmente não gostava de Cho Chang. Ela era velha demais, metida de mais, doce demais, insuportável demais.<br>- Ok, duplas... – Harry tentava chamar a atenção dos alunos, sem sucesso. – ALUNOS! – E todos de repente param oque estavam fazendo e olharam assustados para ele. – Aqui vão as regras: Você devem a principio DESARMAR o oponente, nada de feitiços muito avançados e...  
>- Nada de maldições imperdoáveis? – Disse Ron, oque fez toda a sala rir.<br>- Acho que isso eu nem precisa comentar não acha Rony? Tudo bem então, vamos começar.  
>- Gina, não se preocupe só porque sou mais velha, sei que você sabe vários feitiços. – Disse Cho num tom sarcástico.<br>- Tem razão, Cho. Eu sei. – Falei desafiadora.  
>- <strong><em>Expelliarmus!<em>** – Gritou Cho antes mesmo de qualquer aluna da sala.  
>- <strong><em>Protego Horribilis!<em>** – Falei antes que o lampejo de seu feitiço me atingisse  
>- Muito bem, Weasley. – Disse enquanto se recuperava. - <strong><em>Petrificus Totalus!<em>**  
>- <em><strong>*Reflectus Petrify!<strong>_ – Me defendi. Aquela garota estava começando a me irritar – **_Incarcerous!_ **  
>E cordas começaram a aparecer e prenderam seu pescoço. Cho caiu no chão com as mãos nas cordas, tentando se livrar das mesmas, sem sucesso. As cordas então começaram a apertar cada vez mais o pescoço da morena, que sem muita opção se deitava no chão, agonizando. Esperando que eu tivesse a boa vontade de parar de conjurar o feitiço.<br>- GINA, PARE! VOCÊ VAI ACABAR MATANDO-A! – Hermione gritou do outro lado da sala, atraindo a atenção de todos os alunos até a garota que agonizava no chão.  
>- <em><strong>Finite Incantatem!<strong>_ – Gritou Harry apontado à varinha para as cordas que esganavam Cho.  
>Quando os lampejos do feitiço de Harry atingiram as cordas, as mesmas foram destruídas, e Cho fosse solta. Ofegante, a morena lançou um olhar de ódio para mim e começou a se levantar lentamente, pegou sua varinha que tinha sido arremessada a poucos centímetros e gritou:<br>- _**Estupore!**_ – Gritou a garota com uma voz cheia de antipatia.  
>Aquilo foi à última coisa que vi antes de ser arremessada para umas das paredes e ficar desacordada. Cho havia vencido o duelo, mas Harry toda atenção e zelo de Harry agora estava direcionada a <strong>mim<strong>. A mim, Gina Weasley e unicamente a mim. 


End file.
